Doctor Schneeplestien
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark isnt feeling good so Jack takes it into his own hands sorry crappy summary this was a request from a friend on DA its very random but i had fun writing it :) she got the idea from Jack's new power hour video and she knows i like to write heartbeat kink stories so yup here ya go :P


Mark and Jack were heading back home from doing some recordings with the Game Grumps. Jack parked the car in their driveway and looked over at Mark, Mark was asleep in the passenger side he said he wasn't feeling so hot when they left the Grumps house.

Jack gently ran his hand though Mark's red hair and Mark opened his eyes and looked at Jack. "Hi, we home?" "Yeah we are home hon, come on lets head inside." Mark nodded and unbuckled himself and got out he was a little bit wobbly on his feet. Jack ran to his side of the car and steadies him. "Markimoo are you sure you okay?"

"I don't know, I feel like a truck has run me over." Jack sighed "well, let's get you inside, come on." Mark nodded and Jack led him inside and they took off their shoes and Jack placed the keys in the key bowl by the door and he set his phone and wallet on the island table.

"Come on babe" Jack led Mark to their bedroom and gently laid him down on the bed. Mark lay on the bed on his back he wasn't his bubbly self and Jack was worried. "I know what I can do for you Markimoo, just get comfy I'll be right back." Mark just looked at him and shrugged "okay." Jack ran into the recording studio and looked though the prop box they had for videos and he grabbed his Dr. Schneeplestien costume and put it on.

Mark got into his boxers and took off his shirt and lay back on the bed wondering what Jack was doing. At that moment Jack came back into the room in full doctor costume, blue mask on, white doctor coat and a stethoscope draped around his neck.

Mark had to hold in his laughter "oh Doctor Schneeplestien are you here to make me better?" "Why yes Mr. Fischbach, now if you just lay back let Doctor Schneeplestien do his work and cure you." Mark nodded and lay back on the pillows and put his arms by his sides and smiled up at Jack.

Jack walked over to the bed and hopped onto it between Mark's legs and crawled up to his chest. "Now, Mr. Fischbach let me do some vital checking, we need to listen to that beautiful heartbeat of yours." Mark blushed "sure Doctor Schneeplestien go for it." Jack smiled and took the stethoscope around his neck and put the buds into his ears and rubbed the chest piece on his coat to warm it up. "Now just breathe normally for me" Mark nodded and just smiled up at Jack.

Jack placed the chest piece on Mark's chest directly over his heart and listened thump-thump, thump, thump a nice and steady heartbeat. Jack grinned and reached down in between Mark's legs and cupped his dick and balls. Mark gasped out and Jack heard his heartbeat pick up in speed "ah yes that's what I like to hear Mr. Fischbach."

"My, my Doctor Schneeplestien you sure are tease." Jack laughed "that, I am." Mark sighed "now Doctor Schneeplestien I'm feeling a little faint maybe you should help out with that?" Jack looked at him and winked "oh yes I can defiantly help with that, we don't need you fainting on me." Jack took off the stethoscope and placed it on the bed and began to unbutton his coat.

He was naked under the coat and Mark just smiled "mmm Doctor Schneeplestien that's helping a lot I'm feeling a lot better I think I need surgery though STAT!" Jack just moaned "oh yes, you do" as he reached up and placed his fingers on Mark's neck feeling his fast heartbeat under his fingers. "My, my Mr. Fischbach your pulse rate is though the roof, we need to fix that, lets shoot it to space!"

Mark could have creamed right there and then at Jack talking about space. "Oh Jack you now what that does when you talk about space, please fuck me now!" Jack just grinned and pulled down Mark's boxers and grabbed the lube and condoms out from their bedside table. Jack lubed up Mark's hole and put the condom on himself.

"Now Mr. Fischbach I want you to relax and let Doctor Schneeplestien do his surgery okay?" "Yes doctor, please fix me." Jack lined himself up by Mark's hole and slowly went in adjusting himself and once he was adjusted he rammed back in. Mark moaned out his name "oh doctor!"

"That's right, I'm your doctor!" Moans, and cusses and names being thrown all over the place Jack gasped and came hard into Mark. Jack pulled out and gently crawled over to Mark and looked him over. "So, how do you feel now Mr. Fischbach?" "I feel amazing Doctor I think I'm cured all I needed was a good exam from you? So tell me Doctor how are my vitals now?"

Jack reached over on the floor where the stethoscope fell and picked it up putting it on and listening to Mark's heartbeat once again and feeling his pulse at the same time. "Well I do say Mr. Fischbach your heartbeat is fast but just breathe with me and take some nice deep breaths."

Mark did as Jack said and Jack heard Mark's heartbeat come down and be normal again. "Good, much better, now for your medicine I say you come take a shower with me and then a nice long sleep with me." Mark nodded and they got up and headed into the shower. After a nice hot long shower Mark and Jack headed back into bed and snuggled up with each other with Mark laying his head on Jack's chest listening to his heartbeat and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
